Lean On Me
by SorrisoD'amore
Summary: Hermione likes Harry but he keeps pushing her away. Can she think of something to make him realize that she is always there for him. Read and Review. HarryXHermione


Lean On Me

Disclaimer- Never have or never will own Harry does I just enjoy playing with her characters!

Another weekend past and Hermione was going crazy. She knew that the war was coming closer and it's scaring her how the usual cheerful table was quiet, dead quiet.

The golden trio just sat there day after day on guard waiting for something to happen anything to happen. But alas nothing happened and that made people more nervous.

In all seriousness no matter how much she loved peace and quiet this was just plain depressing, Harry and Ron didn't talk to her let alone even look at her. This was getting to her; she needed to fix things, now.

"So guys, what's new in quidditch?" she inwardly slapped herself way to make things normal again. She never talked about quidditch; everybody stared at her and raised their eyebrows. She blushed and looked towards Ron for support; she tried to tell him something in her mind. But as always he didn't understand and just gave her worried looks when she would inch her head towards Harry.

"Hey Mione you ok."

"I'm fine Ronald."

He just rolled his eyes and said, "No I mean you just asked us about quidditch you don't even like quidditch."

"I know I was just trying to make conversation." Why do these boys have to be so thick, sometimes I ask myself why me?

"So Harry you finish your transfiguration essay" I asked while he was poking his eggs.

"No" but Harry its due today, I thought I told you to do it last night. I said worried this had been happening too much lately, he just stopped trying.

"You're not my freaking mother Hermione" he snapped, "God I am so sick of you nagging me every second of every day to study or do homework or some crap like that. Some of us have lives and we don't sit and read all day." He dropped his fork, and looked at me in the eyes. I felt my guard go up even more, these days I never took it down.

"Why can't I just eat my breakfast in silence, but no everybody has to know if their savior is ok, god forbid he might want some space now and then?" I could see his anger and frustration that he bottled up so long ago finally explode.

"Harry, mate people are staring can you take it down a notch,"

"No I will not take it down a bloody notch, I am sick of everybody being in my business all the freaking time. So leave me alone." He looked at me when he said the last part; I would be lying if I didn't say that, that didn't hurt. My eyes were filled with unshed tears and I just stared at him trying not to cry. If I was honest with myself I would tell myself that I loved Harry more than a best friend should, but that's the problem I was never honest with myself about my feelings.

I always hid them never let anybody see them. When I was younger all I would do was get teased because I was different and because I would always read instead of play with the other kids. Every time they would call me a name or hurt me, I cried and I cried so much that I thought I ran out of water in my body to produce tears.

So after some time the name calling and the bullying just became second nature every time it would happen I would go numb and put up a wall and walk away. Even when I was younger I always protected myself, they always say the ones you love the most hurt you the most, well now I know it's true.

I have must have zoned out because the next thing I heard was,

"Lay off of her mate I know we are all stressed but we have to stick together, I mean this is what he wants to split us apart we don't want that to happen, now do we."

"We are all stressed; you are not the one who has the weight of the whole wizarding world on their shoulders." Harry quipped and then glared at Ron. You could tell that Ron was getting angry before anything could happen I put my hands on both of their arms and patted them.

"Come on you guys, we have been over this a million times so let's just settle down and finish breakfast." I said with a fake cheery smile. Ron looked over at me and I begged him with my eyes he looked back and sympathetically smiled.

He knew that I liked Harry and he knew the reason we couldn't be together, not now anyways. Not with the war coming up and how Harry is in love with Ginny.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she was with him; he was always smiling when he was around her like he was his old self but when he was around me he went back to brooding. It's just not fair.

"Sorry guys but I am done." He abruptly got up grabbed his bag and stalked off towards the door. I thought fast, he needed to be cheered up and I need to make sure he listens. I smiled deviously and waited for him to get to the doors. I waved my wand and the doors locked and the lights dimmed.

Before anybody went into panic, I stepped into the spotlight I put in the center of the great hall. I was surprised nobody started booing or anything, I guess they thought I might actually make a fool out of myself and they would have something to laugh about for the rest of the year.

I looked around and everybody's eyes were glued on me including the teachers waiting for me to do something. I looked straight ahead at Harry; he was trying to open the doors but was disappointed when he tried every unlocking spell he knew and it didn't work.

I might have laughed if I wasn't so nervous. He was completely clueless to everything around him he didn't even look up until first years started whispering.

"You think she is going to profess her undying love for him, or better she will serenade him." They excitedly whispered. She blushed and then cleared her throat,

"This is for my best friend Harry, Harry I know you are going through a tough time but always remember I am her for you to lean on." He turned around and made eye contact with her, her heart fluttered and she gained more courage as the opening cords began.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

She looked right at him and he looked right back.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

She started walking toward him and him to her.

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

She took her eyes off of him for a second and saw everybody watching her with their undivided attention. She even swore she saw Dumbledore wink at her.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

He couldn't see anything only Hermione only his Hermione.

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

He knew he had been tough on her and she didn't deserve it not after all the things she has done for him. The reason he was acting like an ass was because he felt feelings for her more than just a best friend.

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me... _

She finished the last note and the crowd burst out in applause. She smiled at everybody and finally got the nerve to look at Harry. She looked at him and before she could say anything her grabbed he close and said "Thank you" and then he kissed her.

It was the perfect first kiss ever it was soft and sweet but filled with so much passion, that her knees felt like Jelly and if Harry hadn't put his arm around her waist she would have collapsed in pile on the floor.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "Mione, I- I- think I am in love with you."

She smiled "I think I am in love with you too." Then as her mouth was once covered all she could think of was thank god, it's not quiet anymore.

AN: Sorry crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything, I actually took some time on this story and I like it as a one shot. I love Harry and Hermione and completely disagree with the epilogue. If you want me to write more for this pairing please REVIEW! I am always happy to hear from anybody


End file.
